littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Chef Sagitta 08
is the 8th episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "The Headmaster Amanogawa announces that he will invited to the notable students and staffs to attend the wedding ceremony of his precious daughter, Minae, to Iron Chef Sagitta 15th Generation winner, Subaru Tokiwaki. In order to achieves the best wedding ever, Miharu must passes the exam by taking her position as a bridesmaid. However, the love striking with jealous when Satsuki tries to seduce Miharu to watch another kitchen battle! So, why? Why Hanzo doesn't like Satsuki and quickly become the love-rival challengers!" Plot Summary Miharu and her friends were so happy when the headmaster Amanogawa announces to the most of students and staffs that he will invites them to attend the wedding of his daughter, Minae, and the Iron Chef Sagitta 15th Generation winner, Subaru Tokiwaki. Miharu is being having her dream of wedding dress and together with Hanzo. Kousaku points out that someone is spying on them, but Miharu say she forget about until tomorrow. Next day, Miharu and her friends wears the formal clothes and goes to the church to attends Minae and Subaru's wedding. There, Miharu congratulate Minae for her wedding and and asking her about what should wear at her wedding for good luck. Minae say she want something old that her mother wear it for her birthday. Hanzo asks Miharu to be Minae's bridesmaid to passes exam. Then, Satsuki stand behind the tree and watch over Miharu as she gives Minae a tiara she given to her by her mother Hime for her wedding. Miharu say that her mother wear it for her wedding. In wedding parade, Miharu watching over Minae and Subaru in tears of joy and the team SagittariuS sings the song for them. After that, Miharu walks across Satsuki, who say he was admires by her cooking and beauty. He comes face to face and say he wish to be with her together. Before he could kissing Miharu, Hanzo knock him off and warn him not to come closer. Satsuki laughs at him and say he want to be the winner of Iron Chef Sagitta 25th Generation so all of student should give up for being the chef and have Miharu with him. The two love-rivals glares each other until Satsuki stopped and told him to watch closely for Sagitta Tokyo Kitchen Tournament soon, much for Hanzo's anger. After wedding, Subaru asks headmaster Amanogawa to let his brother Kazuto go for the next challenge and Amanogawa agreed. The Something Old event for the moderate students test has just begun. Chairman Ohta announces that Jonah Rokushou and Yuuta Sagawa will challenge against Hayato Inami and Kazuto Tokiwaki, Subaru's younger brother. Ohta asks Jonah and Yuuta if they want to make a good talent in cooking, and Jonah replies that he saw Miharu cooking and guess he will give her a chance to stop working. Then the theme ingredient turkey are shown and everyone gasps with amazed. As the battle begin, Jonah and Yuuta cooks and serves three dishes of turkey: Traditional Stuffed Roasted Turkey, Slow Cooker Turkey Legs, and Goat Cheese and Spinach Turkey Burger, while Hayato and Kazuto makes same as them: Herb Roasted Turkey Breast, Grilled Turkey Skewer and Cheddar Cheese Turkey Casserole. When the five minutes has left, Jonah focus on the finishing touch with one hand and the time is up. The three judges: Jose Garces, Corey Costa and Miyako Tsuchida prepares to taste the food prepared by the chefs. Chef Garces explains that Jonah's Stuffed Turkey is wonderful job, while Tsuchida reply that Yuuta's burger is much better. After that, Chairman Ohta announce that Jonah and Yuuta has passed the battle, much for everyone's dismay. After battle, Satsuki passing by and taunts Hanzo about his meaningless things about his cooking, which he and Satsuki start to arguing, but was cut if off by Ohta, who warn him that they will dropped out from school if they fighting again, which Miharu starts to worry. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Team Cupid *Satsuki Murasaki *Iori Mikanmura *Jonah Rokushou *Yuuta Sagawa *Eisuke Kingetsu *Tadao Ginryuu Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Ayaka Minashige *Kouya Kunigahara *Hayato Inami *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Minae Amanogawa *Subaru Tokiwaki *Kazuto Tokiwaki (Challenger) *Yuichi Misugi *Maria Haruno Judges of the Week *Jose Garces - A legendary Iron Chef Latin Fusion. *Corey Costa - Owner of Les Costa Dinner *Miyako Tsuchida - J-pop singer Sagitta Battle Information *Jonah Rokushou and Yuuta Sagawa's dishes: **Traditional Stuffed Roasted Turkey **Slow Cooker Turkey Legs **Goat Cheese and Spinach Turkey Burger *Hayato Inami and Kazuto Tokiwaki's dishes: **Herb Roasted Turkey Breast **Grilled Turkey Skewer **Cheddar Cheese Turkey Casserole Trivia *The wedding of Minae Amanogawa and Subaru Tokiwaki has begin held. *Hanzo and Satsuki become love-rival over Miharu. *Miharu managed to pass the wedding banquet test. *The song Wedding Bell of Happiness ~ Something Old is used as an insert song for the first time. *The theme ingredient of the week is the Turkey. Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio